


A New Era

by mimizmd



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Love Triangles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimizmd/pseuds/mimizmd
Summary: In Liu Kang's new era, he helped form the realms and created Fujin, Suijin, and Ninigi who had become the protectors of Earthrealm. Elder Liu Kang has helped ascend Raiden into an Elder God to sit alongside him, to advise him. Fujin, Suijin, and Ninigi live at the Temple of the Elements, their home. The place where they watch over mankind, protect the Jensei, its medallion, in addition to other duties. Shao Kahn, once the protector of Outworld, expectedly had taken the Outworld throne. For Shao Kahn to conquer and merge each realm, he must win 10 straight victories of Mortal Kombat. Previously, he has won Zaterra and Edenia, along with many other realms. Now Shao Kahn has won 9 against Earthrealm. Once again, it is up to its protectors to find combatants. Fujin is the leader of the Elementals and the main protector of Earthrealm. He becomes overly excited by the opportunity to be able to be among the mortals, getting to know their various customs, and how they try to live day by day within the 15th Century (1492 A.D.).
Relationships: Fujin/Original Female Character, Fujin/Suijin (Female)
Kudos: 1





	A New Era

"Come, we have a meeting to attend to." Liu Kang says as he makes a portal.

Coming through the threshold, Kung Lao takes in the sights of the stone chamber. Then he notices 4 other personages. "These three are the Elemental Gods." He continues by introducing them from right to left. 

"This is Lord Fujin, God of wind." Fujin bows his head respectfully. The burly young man appeared with tan skin which contrasted his short white hair. His eyes glowed like stars in the night sky. His attire contained white, blue, and accents of silver. Most of his arms and the sides of his upper body were exposed. Upon his left arm was an embedded light-blue glow of calligraphy consisting of his name with other thin designs below. Holstered each on the opposite side of his waist were a type of tanto sword and a crossbow. 

"Lady Suijin, God of Water" Liu Kang continues. She bows, clasping her hands together with her arms straight. Her skin was like silk with a lighter appearance than that of Fujin. Her feathery hair was loosely pulled back into an abundantly curly ponytail that bunched up like the seafoam. The jewelry in her hair made it even more so. Her wavy bangs were thin and slightly messy as they somewhat covered her face. She wore a white and navy blue kimono with accents of gold, but not in a traditional sense when it came to what the princesses wore. Her shoulders were exposed, but she was more covered than that of the other two.

"Lady Ninigi, God of Earth" Liu Kang proceeds on. She greets him with the eastern bow. Her skin was darker than that of the other two, her auburn hair was tied in a neat braided bun. The contours of her skin proved to be more masculine. Her upper body was clothed in a skin-tight silken beige-colored cheongsam, exposing her arms while her lower body closely resembled that of Fujin's attire; although, she wore round shield-like earrings with a stone necklace and gold bracelets.

"And the Elder God of Justice, Raiden." Liu Kang then looks over to Kung Lao who is still trying to comprehend all that is happening. That is when Kung Lao snapped out of his trance and bowed back.

"It is an honor...!"

"Now that you are here, we may begin…. We are here for the very same reason that is imperative to discuss: Mortal Kombat." Liu Kang said as Kung Lao became confused. "This is why you are to be trained. We have determined you as our chosen."

"I am honored. But… what makes me so special? And… what is this 'Mortal Kombat' you have mentioned?" Kung Lao questions. Raiden looks down, hiding his face beneath his  kasa . Liu Kang gently places his hand on Kung Lao's shoulder.

"I have looked into your soul… and I have foreseen your victory. For I am not only a god of Fire and lightning, but of time itself."

"You can predict the future?"

"Glimpses and premonitions, yes… but the future isn't always clear… Now onto your next question." Liu Kang lightly pushes Kung Lao closer to the round table which is in the center of the surrounding arches and pillars within the stone chamber. Suddenly, a dust cloud of sand rises from the table. It begins swirling around becoming a sand whirl. Images start to come through the whirl of sand.

"Long ago, a demi-god named Shao Kahn was once the protector of the now forsaken land called Outworld."

"Outworld…?"

"Outworld is one of many realms. Shao Kahn decided to kill the previous Emperor Onaga and take Outworld for himself, but he didn't stop there. He desires to conquer, enslave, and merge all realms. But before he could carry out his covetousness, I barred him by arranging sacred rules that I hoped would hinder him from his want to seize and amalgamate the realms. Alas, he has won many realms, including Zaterra and Edenia.

"He has won them, what do you mean?"

"For example, for him to obtain Earthrealm, the Emperor's demon sorcerer Shang Tsung and his warriors must win 10 straight tournaments in Mortal Kombat… He has won 9… this will be the tenth tournament."

"So I… am to save the world?" Kung Lao says nervously.

"The fate of billions will depend upon you…" Raiden laughs before apologizing.

"Fret not Kung Lao. You are not alone in this. We will all be there, including other combatants to help train you and them to prepare for the upcoming tournament."

"Others…?"

"They are not here as of yet," Fujin speaks out. "We have a year before the tournament to find suitable combatants around the world."

"Precisely. After this meeting, the elemental gods and Elder Raiden will set off to find your soon-to-be comrades. You shall journey with me to the sky temple. We shall start your training there."

"The Sky Temple?"

"Lord Raiden's… and my home."

* * *

As Elder Liu Kang set off with Kung Lao through the portal to the sky temple, Fujin lowered his head in sorrow. Suijin looks over and notices this.

"Are you alright?" Suijin says all concerned.

Fujin nods his head. He then takes a deep breath, closing his eyes, holding his head up. He then opens them and slowly releases the air within his lungs. The past nine tournaments were not easy to get past. Every tournament they lost made Fujin lose hope. He only wished that they were able to participate. But for some reason, it was not allowed. They had to be directly challenged to participate. Elder Liu Kang had promised that this tournament will be the changing of Earthrealm's fate.

Fujin has learned much on his journeys to find combatants throughout the centuries. He has come across many mortals. Being able to learn their cultures, customs, and their way of living. Each century keeps changing. It never seems to stop fascinating him. He has been able to understand most of how the mortals are unique in their way, which gives him more of a reason to want to protect Earthrealm. If there was only something he could do.

"Everything will be alright, Fujin," Suijin says to him, smiling. Fujin then came out of his trance and stares back at Suijin, faking a smile.

"Thank you, Suijin."

Suijin knew that it still bothered him no matter what she may say. They have known each other for eons. She could see straight through his façade and into his heart, but she wasn't going to tease him about it.

"Are you ready to embark?" She asks him.

"Yes, I just need to gather a few things."

"No worries, already done."

Fujin looked at her in confusion before she showed him his satchel. "I packed all your belongings for the trip. Everything you'd ever need while we're away."

Fujin showed a real smile this time, "Thank you, Suijin. I appreciate it."

"Worry not, my dear friend. I will always be there for you." Suijin says as she places her hand on his shoulder. He does the same in turn.

Suijin then opens a floating whirlpool of a portal. The two of them walk calmly through the portico. They would find themselves in Japan, just outside a small village near Mount Fujiyama. The small village seemed busy as they saw many people in various patterns of dresses with many shops open selling different kinds of foods. The majority of them were the samurai with their two sheathed swords tethered on their side. The best places to go and find combatants were at the  Kenjustu . This helped the elemental gods find a worthy combatant easier.

Although there were many schools, there were two that were praised among all the rest. So they headed to the most recently founded school called  Kage-ryū or  Aisukage ryū . Named after its founder Aizu Ikōsai Hisatada, or the more popular name Aizu Hyūga-no-Kami Iko. Regrettably, none of the students there seemed to be what they sought. The next popular place is the  Tenshin Shōden Katori Shintō-ryū . Sadly, once again, no one. On and on, Fujin and Suijin journeyed on throughout Japan. Finally, they had to rest. They decided to rest at the  Sunpu-jō . There they meet the 25-year-old Ashikaga Yoshimura,  shōgun of the Imagawa clan.

"It is an honor to have the very gods of wind and water at my castle. You may stay as long as you wish." The  shōgun  bowed to them as they bowed in return.

Once shown to their rooms, Fujin began touring the Honmaru enceinte of the castle. It was similar to the sky temple, so he was able to guess his way around. As he walked along with the stepping stones of the Honmaru garden, he spotted a young girl.

Fujin suddenly felt his heart pound against his rib cage. He reckoned that he has felt this before, but he was not certain. Time seemed to slow down as she kept training with her ninjatos. Making it possible for him to view every detail about her. The first thing he noticed was her unique white bang among her raven hair which was tied up into a long ponytail. Her appearance was young, he wondered how and why she possessed such a unique abnormality. Putting that aside, he couldn't help staring at her cream-colored skin, shining perfectly with the midday sun.

Her outfit was also unique. She was not wearing a typical samurai outfit nor a kimono. Understandably, a kimono would be bulkier than a samurai outfit. She seemed to be wearing what normally ninjas would wear, but more revealing. The sides of her thighs were exposed. Her arms were covered from the wrist, going up in between the upper arm and shoulder. Most of her upper body was exposed as well. The openings on the sides revealed the curved edges of her breasts as well in the middle displaying her cleavage.

As he started approaching, one of the blades that the young woman held in her hands sang as it passed the open air. Trying to introduce himself, the blade whizzed past his nose, and just beside his ear passing his shoulder a look of shock came over his face almost immediately. The young woman would turn to face him in surprise. She would hurriedly bow to him an apology, sheathing her ninjatos.

"I am so sorry, my lord, please forgive me!" The young girl stood there staring at his face and white hair. The last detail she beheld was his silken white eyes.

"No need for apologies, my lady." Fujin set out a formal introduction.

"My name is Fujin, whom may I ask are you?" Fujin questions. The young girl would blush and turn her face slightly to the side. Seeing such a handsome man in front of her and a god to boot made her feel self-conscious.

"M-My name is Ame, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." her crimson eyes shined like rubies. Fujin stood breathless for a moment or two.

'Beautiful…' he thought. 'Breathtaking…' not realizing that he had been staring at her longer than he had anticipated. 

"Is there… anything I can help my lord with…?" she spoke nervously.

"Forgive my rudeness, my lady, you had just caught my eye is all. The way you handle your blades entranced me… You moved like poetry." 

She blushed even further, "T- Thank you, my lord." she started nervously fiddling with her outfit. "I- I must retire to my room...  Sumimasin , Fujin-sama." she then rushes past him as she began jogging towards the castle.

Fujin would hear the sound of a faint humming melody nearby, it was Suijin watching the local fish and wildlife around the moat the castle had rested upon. As he drew closer to Suijin, she wore a very gracious smile and looked upon him with fondness.

"Greetings Fujin, is everything alright~?" She said, a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Ah, Sui, I have to tell you. This young woman, I've just met, named Ame is something else." 

Suijin's eyes close as she smirks, "So... I guess you've chosen a combatant then?"

Fujin stares blankly back at her as a confused puppy, head tilted to the side. 'such an airhead…' Suijin thought as she stared at him amusingly annoyed at his blissful unawareness. 'a cute airhead at that.' she then giggles.

Fujin had spent time among the mortals, but he still had a lot to learn. When it came to the colorful gamuts of human emotion, he was considered proficient at it. Suijin claps her hands behind her back and smiles slyly at him.

"Very well, but I shall choose the next one."

The next day, Fujin and Suijin asked the  shōgun  Yoshimura if they could take Ame as their combatant.

"Lady Ame, hmm? I do not see why not. Her father and his clan were killed, so she has no purpose in being my hostage anymore." the  shōgun says unsympathetically. Ame softly gasps after he says this, then bowed her head hoping no one had heard her.

After what was said, Fujin remembered the human customs of the region even from 50 years ago. Nothing has changed. This was the only reason that made him hold his tongue. Although he would give Suijin an earful later as she would listen and agree for he knew she felt the same. Even though she is reluctant, Ame accepts the invitation to join the tournament. And after a couple of nights of rest, the three were on the trek again.

"Where should we proceed on to now Suijin?" Fujin asked.

"Across the sea, to the land of the Matoka, to find Nightwolf", Suijin says before forming a portal of water once again. Once through, they come upon a vast forest. Unsure of where to go, Suijin takes a guess and starts walking to a river she senses nearby. Fujin and Ame follow. Once there, Suijin decides to follow the flow of the river. Fortunately, The Great Spirit finally materializes before them. She appeared unto them, taking a spirit-like form of a Dire Wolf while the edges of the fur glowed green.

"Suijin, it is good to see you again, unfortunate though the circumstances are."

"To you as well, Great Spirit. It has been a long time." Then the Great Spirit stares over to Fujin, then nods her head. "...Fujin." he nods back respectfully. Next, the Great Spirit looks over to Ame. "A new combatant, I see." Fujin would pause as he would introduce Ame to her. 

"Now, we are here in search of your Nightwolf."

The great spirit paused for a moment before answering, "I shall take you to her…" The Great Spirit turns and begins walking alongside the river before Fujin, Suijin, and Ame follow.

* * *

A sizable mistiness is seen as the Great Spirit enters within. Suijin and Fujin look at each other befuddled before entering through the mist. The form of a woman could be seen just beyond the thick blanket of the pillowy white fog. It was Nightwolf.

There was no mistaking it for she wore the same clothing and makeup all the other previous Nightwolves traditionally wore. Behind her was her people, the Matoka. Mothers and children walked about the camp as they entered. They had seen a hunting party assemble on their way out for meat and other things, such as stones for the making of arrowheads and larger ones for ax blades. The chief stood silent as he had seen them approach. He could all but guess who they were. 

The great spirit would walk toward them before speaking to the chief, informing him of what is to come. The chieftain gestured over to Nightwolf to come hither. Then the chieftain started speaking in Matokan. Fujin and Suijin would smile at this.

'Mortals… they think simply because we are from on high that we do not understand all languages.' Fujin thinks as the chieftain speaks.

Suijin snickers while the Great Spirit leers at him disapprovingly, knowing exactly what he was thinking. Fujin replies with a nervous smile while shrugging his shoulders. The chieftain then walks over to the small group and honors them with his forearm crossed over his chest, fist clenched. He would grunt to show approval. Fujin and Suijin bow in return. Later that night, they enjoy the festivities as the tribe commemorates Nighwolf as she makes her journey to fight in Mortal Kombat for the fate of her tribe. Fujin sits next to her. She looks over at him.

"I see that you are a god. Of what, praytell?" Nightwolf says in her language.

"Fujin, in my common tongue. It means 'wind god' which is what I oversee and command."

"And the other goddess with you?"

"Suijin, the 'water god'."

"And the other girl…? Where is she from?"

"A land far from here, known as Japan. She is a warrior of high regard."

"I see. So a princess then?"

"Far from it actually. She is long descended from Royalty, but she is noble enough to be taught in the ways of the sword."

"I see that she carries two long knives. Is that common among her people?"

Fujin would think about this for a few moments. "They are called swords. When it comes to the swords she holds, the 'ninjatos', are very rare. It takes even more training to dual-wield with such swords. Most commonly, the  onna-musha would use a  naginata …" Fujin then noticed Nightwolf staring at him in great confusion. "Apologies, I mean women warriors would use poles with a curved blade, which is like a curved knife at one end. Very few would use other types of weapons like the traditional samurai sword, which is a long, slightly curved sword called an Uchi-Katana." Fujin then looks over to Ame.

"Despite the years it might have taken her, she has shown great promise. I believe she is a worthy combatant for the tournament." Fujin says without realizing the smile forming on his face. He continues to gaze upon Ame. The moon highlighted her raven hair to show a blue tint within the shine of it, and the bang of white began to glow brighter in the moonlight. Fujin's dazed expression would make Nightwolf chuckle as she sat.

"What?" Fujin would say to her in his bit of confusion. She would look at him with a warm but gentle smile as she had simply said 'nothing.' The next morning the group of four would once again begin to set on their journey.

"Now Fujin, just because we came to pick up the new Nightwolf, does not mean that she is my pick."

"Excuse me?" Fujin became befuddled.

"Of course we were to pick up Nightwolf. We shall also be picking someone from the Mediterranean war cult, thus I have not actually made my own choice. Understand?"

Nightwolf looks at Ame with only her eyes, silently asking her what was going on. Ame looked back over, also with only her eyes, grimacing and shrugging her shoulders. They kept walking nonchalantly as Suijin once again formed a portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In case anyone is curious as to these words used*
> 
>  _kasa_ = A Japanese hat (Raiden's Hat)  
>  _Kenjustu_ = An umbrella term for all (ko-budō) schools of Japanese swordsmanship, in particular those that predate the Meiji Restoration.  
>  _Sunpu-jō_ = Sumpu Castle  
>  _shōgun_ = a hereditary commander in chief in the war and states era, Japan  
>  _Sumimasen_ = excuse me  
>  _onna-musha_ = woman samurai  
>  _naginata_ = pole weapon


End file.
